Brittany-Finn Relationship
The Brittany-Finn Relationship, known as Finntany, Fritters, or Pierson, is the former-relationship and friendship between Finn Hudson and Brittany Pierce. Their closest moment to a relationship was in Hell-O when Finn went on a date at Breadstix, with Brittany and Santana. Episodes Season One Hell-O In Hell-O, after being asked out by Santana and Brittany as part of a plot by Sue to make Rachel jealous and quit Glee Club, Finn goes on a date at Breadstix with both of them. During the night, though, the girls spend most of it talking about guys at McKinley High (including Finn, who is being ignored while they talk). But the date wasn't a success and they haven't dated since. Journey to Regionals Before New Directions performs onstage, Mr. Schuester jokes that "They have something the other teams don't... Finn's dancing!" Everyone laughs, and Finn looks pleased when Brittany taps him on the shoulder jokingly yet comfortingly, then goes back to a grim face. Season Two Britney/Brittany When Mr Schue asks the glee club "Who is Christopher Cross?" Brittany replied that he discovered America. Finn nods, looking as if he agreed with it. Duets When Sam joins New Directions, Mr. Schuester asks the class, "What's a Duet?", and Brittany answers "A blanket" making Finn turn to her and smile. Blame It on the Alcohol Finn and Brittany are dance partners during the performance of Blame It (On The Alcohol), Finn mentions Brittany, when explaining what the Glee girls are like when they are drunk, he refers to Brittany as "The Drunk Stripper". Season Three The Purple Piano Project In The Purple Piano Project, when Santana was kicked out of Glee club, Finn worriedly looked at Brittany to see if she was okay. Unfortunately, she seemed very upset. Pot O' Gold Finn says Brittany is like Rain Man with boobs. He tells her to grow up and to not be such an idiot. Brittany reacts to this, and stands up for herself, saying it was bullying and it was mean. Finn later apologizes and gives Brittany a hug to make up for his actions. Mash Off Brittany talks to Santana in the corridor, and while doing so says "I think you need to stop making fun of Finn. You're being really harsh". Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number): * Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me by The Rocky Horror Picture Show. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * The Time Warp by The Rocky Horror Picture Show. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * Marry You by Bruno Mars. (Furt) * I Love New York/New York, New York ''by ''Madonna/from On the Town. (New York) * Light Up The World by Glee. (New York) * Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World) ''by ''Band Aid. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) * Paradise By The Dashboard Light by Meatloaf. (Nationals) Trivia *Both are the tallest New Directions members of their gender, except during Season Two, when Lauren was part of the group. *Both were nominated for Senior Prom King in Season Three. Category:Relationships Category:Friendships